


A Dragon's Tale

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jefferson unexpectedly visits the dark castle, he learns of the dark one's new maid. Can Rumple keep his feelings for her hid?  Dark Castle Fluff  How Jefferson started shipping Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Tale

Anticipation rippled through her body, as Belle licked her finger readying herself to turn the first page on the new adventure she held in her hands. Book open, she read the first sentence, ‘Once upon a time’ when a resound knocking startled her. 

No one had ever visited the Dark Castle in all of the two months she had been there. Curiosity fueled her pace as she rushed to the foyer. She was surprised that Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen. She was sure that he would have been there first to welcome, or more likely cast away any visitor that came to call. The door shook slightly as another knock landed on it. For the life of her, Belle had no idea who or what was on the other side. Taking a deep breath, she unbolted the door, slowly cracking it open. 

Wide blue eyes landed upon a man standing in ratted brown clothing. By his side a young blonde girl stood holding his hand. Opening the door fully, Belle stood in full view of the visitors. She surmised the look of puzzlement on his face, matched her own. He stepped back, his eyes roaming up the exterior, as if he was checking he was on the right doorstep. As if anyone could mistake the Dark Castle for anything but which it was. 

“May I help you?” Belle inquired.

The man just stood there, gaping at her, as if she was a puzzle he was trying to decipher. The young girl squeezed his hand, snapping him out of gazing. 

“Ah, good day, my lady,” he brought his hand up to his head, tipping a non-existent hat. “I was looking for someone. A glittery giggling fellow, about,” he shrugged bringing his hand up near his belly button. “About yay high.”

Her first instinct was to laugh at the man’s description of Rumple, but that instinct was overcome by shock. This man was on the doorstep of the Dark One, mocking his appearance. 

“Are you sure this is your friend’s place, Papa?” 

Perhaps it was the word ‘friend’ that caught Belle off guard, or the fact that Belle realized that she was keeping a small child out in the cold, either way she appeared to awaken from her stupor. 

“I’m sorry, where are my manners.” She stepped back allowing them entrance into the foyer. “We don’t get many visitors here. “

She watched as the man quickly scanned the room, turning to his daughter and nodding. “Looks the same it did, the last time I was here. Well…” Belle watched as his curious eyes then turned to her. “There are a few changes.” 

Tilting her head, Belle’s interest was piqued, knowing that this man had been here before. She glanced at the young girl, who smiled at her.

“Aw, yes, this is my daughter, the exquisite Grace.” He stated looking down at the child. 

“And I…” giving a flourished sweeping bow, “am Jefferson. I’m sure the Dark One has spoken of me.”

“No.” Belle said flatly, watching the man’s ego deflate right in front of her. 

“Right,” he said too quickly glancing down at his daughter. “Well I’m sure he’s been busy doing…Dark one things. And you my lady. You are…” His hands wavered in front of him, encouraging Belle to fill in the blank. 

“Maid.”

Belle had no idea why she referred to herself as this rather than giving her name. 

Eyebrows raised, he leaned forward.

“Made to do what?”

“What? No.” She shook her head, her cheeks reddening. “I’m the maid,” Flustered Belle continued to explain herself. “I’m his housekeeper.”

His bemused gaze fell to her hand, and although Belle always prided herself on her books, she found herself trying to tuck the current one she was reading behind her back.  
She did clean. Well time to time. Oh who was she kidding, she read most of the time, since Rumple had given her the library. She suddenly felt sheepish under the man’s scrutiny. 

“Is he expecting you?” Belle asked trying to move his focus away from her book. “Perhaps I should go up and let him know he has company.”

“We are standing in the foyer of his dark castle. Trust me darling, he already knows we are here.” Jefferson stated in a cavalier tone. 

As if on command, Belle heard the high pitched giggle behind her.

“Well, well, now isn’t this an unwelcome surprise,” Rumple shrilled out. 

Belle could see how the little girl’s hand tightened around her fathers. She smiled at her trying to calm the young girl’s nerves. 

Jefferson raised his chin, a simper gracing his face. “You are looking very well, my friend.” 

“You look…” Rumple paused a moment, “poor.”

“Rumple!” Belle scolded looking back at him, watching as he shrugged. 

“Rumple?” Jefferson smirked bemused at the nickname. 

Rumple’s mouth went to a firm line, as he stared daggers into Jefferson’s very soul. 

Frightened that Rumple might turn him into a toad right then and there Belle quickly stepped forward.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” 

Jefferson shook his head no, focusing his attention back on Rumpelstiltskin. 

“I only need a few minutes of your time.” Jefferson’s voice took a more serious tone.

Rumple brought his clawed hands before him, as he scanned the man over, stealing a quick glance at the child. 

“Belle would you mind entertaining our younger guest, as I attend to some business with her father?”

Hearing her name for the first time, Jefferson turned beaming at her. “Belle.” 

Bowing her head slightly, she gave a small curtsey. 

“Belle.” He repeated her name, bringing his fingers to stroke his chin. “It has a lovely ring to it.” 

Stealing a glance over at Rumpelstiltskin, Belle could have sworn that he was peering at her out of the corner of his eye. Taking a few steps, she quickly kneeled in front of Grace.

“I was just about to make myself some tea; would you do me the honor of joining me?”

Grace smiled at her, letting go of her father’s hand. “Oh, I love tea. Papa and I have tea parties all the time, don’t we Papa?” 

“Indeed we do, sweet pea. Go with Belle now. I will join you shortly.”

Grace slipped her tiny hand into Belle’s and the two walked out of the foyer, heading towards the great hall.  
X  
With a slight nod of appreciation, Jefferson took the glass of brandy that Rumple offered as the two men stood in the study. Grinning like a fool, Jefferson couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Why do you have a maid?”

Rumple narrowed his eyes, responding in complete silence.

“From what I recall, you could tidy up with just a flick of your hand.” Taking a sip of his drink, Jefferson started to move like a shark circling its prey. Stopping behind Rumple, he leaned in close to his ear. 

“Got tired of using your hand?”

Bellowing in laughter at his own joke, Jefferson completed the circle, until he was once again face to face with a stone faced Dark one. 

“Why are you here?” Rumple nearly growled in frustration at the unexpected visitor. 

“Well you see, rumor has it you aren’t making as many house calls as you once did.” Walking over to table, Jefferson placed his drink down, running his finger on top of the table. Tsking, he held his dusty finger up, “So I figured I would come to you.” 

“So is that the excuse you are using dearie, as to why you did not simply call upon me but dragged your daughter across the land to come here?” 

“Well a little fresh air never hurt anyone,” Jefferson responded bouncing on the tips of his toes. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t your shame?” The Dark One hissed. 

The accusation hastily wiped away any amusement from Jefferson’s face.

“And why would I be ashamed?”

Rumpelstiltskin flashed a devilish smile. 

“Cupboards bare, ratted clothing. Tell me does your daughter have a bed, or does she sleep in the hay like a farm animal?”

Picking up the glass from the table, Jefferson chucked it at the stone wall. 

“Don’t.” Jefferson’s eyes were as cold as his tone his finger pointed directly at Rumple.

“Don’t what Dearie? Remind you that you chose that life for you and your daughter. That she deserves better. “

“She deserves a life without magic. “ Jefferson’s anger boiled in his chest. 

“Yes, and how is that going for you? “ Rumple asked in a mocking tone.

“You don’t think it kills me to see her go without toys or pretty dresses that she sees the other children in? To know that all I have to do is pick up that hat again, and I could get us riches that are beyond compare. It’s maddening.”

“Then why don’t you dearie.”

“Because all magic comes with a price.” Jefferson roared. “You know that better than anyone”

“What I know better than anyone, is that this world is cruel. Men are cruel. And the only thing cruelty responds to is power. Power is the only thing that allows a man to keep his family safe and secure.”

Bringing both hands up, Jefferson clasped his own hair, shaking his head.

“I…I lost her mother. I can’t…I can’t do that again. The day I lost her, I swore, no more. No more magic. I will not break that promise. “

With a tone of disgust Rumple casted a foul look towards Jefferson. 

“Are you really that afraid of living with magic?”

Taking a step forward, Jefferson leaned in his eyes glued to the reptilian eyes before him. 

“Are you really that afraid of living without it?”

Silence filled the room. Taking a step back, Jefferson closed his eyes. “If anything ever happened to Grace, I couldn’t go on. She is all I have left.”

Crossing the room, Rumpelstiltskin sat down, his fingers crossed before him. 

“So what deal is it you want to make?’

“I don’t want a deal. Deals involve magic.” Jefferson responded curtly. 

“Then what do you want?” A dismayed Dark One questioned. 

“A favor.”

Rumple snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“The Dark One deals, I don’t do favors.”

“Well I’m hoping you will make an exception.”

“Why would I make an exception for you?” Rumple demanded.

Placing both hands out to the side, Jefferson gave his most sincere answer.

“Because life is a fickle funny thing. And here I stand, a man, a man of magic, who has no magic. And I need your help. And you will grant me this favor. Why? Because I remember, you wanted to go to a land without magic. And maybe one day you will get there, or maybe you won’t. Maybe one day you will find yourself without magic, and needing a favor? And who can a man without magic go to when he has nothing to offer in return?” Pausing Jefferson gestured both hands towards his chest. “You go to a friend.” 

Rumpelstiltskin sat perfectly still, his face giving away nothing. Jefferson turned his attention to the floor awaiting a response. 

“So what’s the favor?”

Glancing up, a broad smile of relief adorned Jefferson’s face.  
X  
In a way he admired Jefferson for giving up magic for his child. It was his greatest wish and biggest fear that he would be able to do it for Bae once reunited. Jefferson, the simpleton, had just not planned well for his future with no magic. That was a mistake that Rumple would never make. It was often what soothed him as he spent endless nights turning straw into gold, thinking of how he could spoil his boy, and give him anything that his heart desired. He would make it up to him, by giving him a life of riches and luxury. 

Exiting the den, Rumple lifted his head as he detected the sounds of laughter coming from the Great Hall. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, immersed in the sound. Memories of Bae sitting across from him at the table laughing danced behind his eyes. It had been so long since he heard a child’s laughter. Lost in the past, it was Jefferson’s unrelenting chatter that pulled him back into the present.

Rumple cracked the door part way revealing Belle and Grace sitting on the floor together, a teapot with two cups splayed out between them. Rumple’s heart lurched out of his chest at the domestic sight in front of him. Gods, she was beautiful. Although he never had seen her interact with a child before, he was in no way surprised at how natural and remarkable she was with Grace. 

His heart betrayed him, as images of Belle playing with Bae filled his heart. Although Bae never mentioned it as a child, Rumple knew for certain that his boy longed for a mother figure in his life. Oh, how his boy would love Belle’s kind spirit. As laughter continued to echo through the great hall, treacherous hope sprung alive, as a small child, yes a little daughter invaded his thoughts. Blue eyes, chestnut hair like her mother, completing their family. 

Grace’s cheerful voice roused him from his daydreams. 

“I’ve never heard the story that way before,” Grace giggled as Belle stretched out her legs before her.

“Well that’s because these stories are mostly written by men. They never tell you it from the princess’s side.” 

Nodding at Belle’s words, Grace smiled at her. “So the Princess is really friends with the dragon? But I always thought that the dragon kidnaps her.”

“Well I like to think that the dragon was saving her from a pre-arranged life. Now, you have never heard about the dragon ever harming the princess have you?”

“No.” Grace shook her head. “The Dragon is usually guarding her.”

“Exactly.” Belle smiled, bopping Grace on the nose. “Maybe he’s protecting her.”

“But what about the Knight? Isn’t he suppose to protect her?” Grace questioned. 

Smirking Jefferson surveyed the peeping imp standing next to him. A genuine peaceful smile tugged at the dark one’s lips, as his eyes stayed glued on Belle. He had never seen his friend so enthralled with anyone before. Jefferson recognized that look of reverence, in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he first laid his eyes on Grace’s mother. It was the look of love. 

“Pffft. Knight? What about them?” Belle replied rolling her eyes. “They go off to save a woman they never met before? I think most of them are more interested in the rewards and prestige they receive, then the princess, herself. And why would a princess want to go and marry some self-absorbed Knight she has never met?”

“So the Princess wants to stay with the dragon?” Grace picked up her teacup taking a small gulp.

“I’d like to think so. Maybe she feels more free living with the dragon then she ever did back in the kingdom.” Belle said softly looking off into the fireplace for a moment. 

Sitting crossed legged, Grace placed her cup down. “I like this story much better than the others.” 

“Me too.” Belle replied honestly. 

“Does she love him?”

Taken aback by the word ‘love’ Belle’s heart started to race. As her thoughts went to Rumple, a warm body rush encompassed her, as she bit down on her lip.

“Does she love the dragon?” Grace asked anew.

Jefferson observed as a love struck Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward awaiting the beauty’s answer. It felt like slow motion, but seemed to happen within a flash, as Rumple lost his  
footing, barreling into the door, landing ungracefully onto the floor on his hands and knees.

Leaping at the commotion, Belle turned slightly to see a fumbling Rumpelstiltskin trying to stand. 

Behind him Jefferson stood in the doorway, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head slightly. The always unflappable dark one was now laid out before him like a fawn trying to find his footing for the first time. 

“Papa,” Grace called out, as Jefferson strode into the room. Walking past, the now fully righted Rumpelstiltskin; he picked his daughter up hugging her tightly, and then placed her back down.

“I was just telling Grace a story.” Belle’s words were for Jefferson, but her attention was focused on Rumple who nervously shifted foot to foot, while playing with the cuff of his sleeves. 

“Yes, well I’m sure it’s a marvelous story.” Jefferson reputed. “I’d love to hear the ending sometime.” 

Color rose in Belle’s cheek, as Rumple’s gaze lifted for the first time from the floor, catching her own. 

“You dress silly.” 

Rumple’s wistful stare broke away from Belle as his eyes narrowed to the youngling. 

“If you think this is bad, you should see the things your father use to wear,” Rumple bantered. 

Walking over to him, her small hand reached out touching the rough rigid scales of his outer coat. “What is it?” her curious mind questioned. 

“Dragon I do believe,” Jefferson interjected flashing a smile towards Belle along with a wink. 

Scowling at Jefferson, Rumple kneeled down before Grace. 

“I’m surprised you were able to hear any of Belle’s story.” 

Confusion mounted on her face. “Why do you say that?”

“Because,” Rumple jested. “You have something in your ear.” 

Wide eyed Grace watched as Rumple’s empty hand went to ear, and pulled back a solid gold coin. Lifting out her hand, he dropped the piece into her palm. 

“Can I keep it?” a mystified Grace requested.

“Well it was in your ear,” Rumple countered with a fake mockery of disgust. “I don’t want it.” 

Thrilled, Grace ran over to her father, showing him her newly found treasure. 

Hoisting himself back up, Rumple stood frozen as two pools of blue shimmered with such radiance at him that it constricted his old withered heart. She stood, her head tilted, her lips slightly apart, her breath ragged with the rise and fall of her chest. 

The room’s temperature appeared to rise, as the two exchanged heated glances at the other.

“Well,” Jefferson looked at his bare wrist. “Look at the time. We need to get going Grace.” 

“Are you sure, it’s going to get dark soon, perhaps you should both stay here for the night?” Belle questioned turning to Rumpelstiltskin, who now casted his attention anywhere but at her. 

“Thank you but I promised Grace that we would stay at the Inn on our way back home.” 

As Jefferson took Grace’s hand, walking towards the door, Belle heard a slight jingle with his every step. Looking down it appeared that his pockets seemed fuller then when he first arrived. Concluding that his deal had him leaving the dark castle slightly richer, Belle felt less of a worry for the pair in their travels. 

Once in the foyer, Jefferson nodded at Rumple, before turning his attention back towards Belle...

“It was a pleasure meeting you my lady.” 

“Thank you for the story and tea Ms. Belle.” Grace added walking over and hugging Belle’s legs. 

“Thank you for the company Grace,” Belle wrapped an arm around the child, who then walked back to her father. “I hope to see you again soon.”

Lifting his daughter, Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his chest, as the pair left the dark castle.

As they made their way to town Grace smiled at her father. 

“I like Belle, Papa. She is really nice. And she tells great stories.”

“I concur.” Jefferson smiled agreeing with his daughter. He tried to quickly diminish the small pang of guilt that arose, knowing how deeply Grace craved for a mother figure.

“Did you hear the story Papa, of the Princess and the Dragon?”

Nodding, Jefferson continued to walk with his beloved daughter in his arms. 

“So what do you think Papa? Do you think the princess loves the dragon?”

“Astonishingly I think she might.” Jefferson answered, kissing Grace’s forehead.

“Do you think the dragon loves the princess?” Grace asked a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Smirking to himself, Jefferson paused before answering. “Oh yes. Head over heels I would say.”

“I think so too,” Grace replied, laying her head on her father’s shoulder.


End file.
